


Voyage To Friends

by Tobstersaurus



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Fluff, Friendship, Silly, Song: Wannabe (Spice Girls)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobstersaurus/pseuds/Tobstersaurus
Summary: A fanvid about Star Trek: The Voyage Home. The gang is a bunch of goofy friends on a mission.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Voyage To Friends

I made this vid for a friend for her birthday as Voyage Home is her favourite movie and she loves wholesome stuff. She also likes Spice Girls because who doesn't?

**Film:**  
Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home [1986]

**Song:**  
Wannabe by Spice Girls


End file.
